


Pretty Princess Keith

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anderson is drunk, and there is a tiara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy ficlet. It all started with [this picture](http://community.livejournal.com/olberfanns/81739.html). The actual explanation is in the comments there, but I thought of this before I saw that, and I couldn't stop myself. For some reason, I see Anderson as a goofy drunk, but I'd love to have a few drinks with him to find out once and for all.

Anderson was drunk. Keith wasn’t sure how many he’d had, or even how many of _what_ he’d had, but there was no doubt Andy had hit his alcohol quota for the night. Of course, Keith himself wasn’t completely sober either, but he was only just slightly buzzed.

It was a miracle that Anderson even managed to walk to Keith, who was leaning against the bar, his elbows on the counter, sipping a rum and coke. The grin on Anderson’s face hid nothing, and Keith knew instantly that he was up to something. Then he saw that Anderson was clearly hiding something behind his back with one hand.

Anderson didn’t stop until he was directly in front of Keith, with only enough space between them for Keith to take another sip of his drink without smacking Anderson with his elbow. Keith only raised his eyebrows at him.

“So what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Anderson tilted his head, as if he was a genuinely curious puppy.

Keith just barely managed to resist the laughter threatening to escape him. Anderson’s flirting techniques were questionable when he was sober, so it’s no wonder they were downright terrible when he wasn’t.

He couldn’t stop the smirk, though. “If I recall correctly, a certain blue-eyed, gray-haired miscreant begged me to come here with him. Something about his mother trying to embarrass him and needing backup, the big baby.”

Anderson’s eyes grew wide with something akin to horror. “Have you _read_ her book, Keith?”

Keith chuckled. “You told me not to.”

Anderson nodded seriously, like he was talking about starving children in Africa. “Damn straight.” Then he hastily waved his free hand around. “But don’t tell her I said that.”

Keith shook his head. “Your secret is safe with me.” He took another sip of his drink. “What’s in your other hand?”

Anderson’s eyes lit up in a way that told Keith the embarrassment over his mother’s book was now a distant memory. “Guess!”

“What? Why can’t you just tell me? Or, better yet, show me?”

An exaggerated eye roll was Keith’s reward for the question. “Because that’s no fun, duh. Just guess.”

“Another drink?” Keith took a weak stab in the dark.

“No! But...” Anderson looked as if he’d just realized he hadn’t had a drink the whole time they’d been talking. “Hey, bartender! A gin and tonic, please.”

Keith would have been amused at Anderson’s insistence on using good manners even when three sheets to the wind if he wasn’t more concerned. He laid a hand on Anderson’s arm. “Hey, tiger, your mom left a half hour ago. You can slow down on the booze now.”

But Anderson just waved him off. “M’fine.” He flashed Keith a grin. “’Sides, I got you to make sure I get home okay.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to roll his eyes, but he was secretly pleased. There weren’t many people Anderson trusted that much.

Anderson gave him a soft smile, like a moment of sober clarity. “This’ll be my last one, okay?”

Keith nodded. “Better be.” He watched as the bartender slid Anderson his drink. “So about what’s behind your back…”

“Oh!” Anderson left the gin and tonic on the bar and whipped his other hand out, apparently forgetting all about their guessing game.

Keith’s could feel his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. “Anderson.”

“Yes, Keith?” Anderson was almost disturbingly cheerful.

“Why are you holding a tiara?”

Anderson burst into a kind of gleeful laughter that he didn’t indulge in too often because he thought it sounded horrible. Keith, on the other hand, was so busy thinking how damn endearing it was that he didn’t realize Anderson was putting the tiara on _his_ head until it was already there.

“Andy…” There was a warning tone in Keith’s voice.

That Anderson proceeded to ignore. He _beamed_ at Keith, and reached up to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. “My Pretty Princess Keith,” he said, once again bursting into giggles.

But Keith wouldn’t be distracted again. “Anderson, I am not wearing this thing,” he said, reaching up to remove offending object.

That was when Anderson pulled out the big guns. Namely, The Pout. He didn’t use it often, as a general rule, but that’s what made it so powerful when he _did_ use it. He widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip just slightly. If Keith waited any longer, there would probably be honest-to-god tears.

Oh, geez. He knew when he was beat.

“Okay, okay.” He dropped his hand. “It can stay. Just because I like you so damn much.”

Anderson’s face brightened immediately, a wide smile replacing the frown. “You love me.”

Keith gently swatted him upside the head. “You keep telling yourself that.”

If, later, Keith forgot he was wearing the tiara and had his picture taken with someone who proceeded to post that picture on the internet…well, Anderson shouldn’t be surprised if Keith finds a reason to make him a Worst Person that week.

END.


End file.
